shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhahaka D. Knave/Misc.
Quotes Pre-Timeskip *''"You're gonna run away? After ALL you've done?! Without even TRYING to fight back?! How can you do that?!" ''-Knave confronting the citizens of Sensui Island during the final battle with Dahlia. *''"...Then believe in me. Believe in the me that believes you! Do that and I'll promise I'll never faulter, never fall! Then, you can keep moving forward." ''-Knave comforting Pura after defeating Marshall Rihawk. *''“THE MOMENT SHE CALLED FOR OUR HELP AND WE DECIDED TO HELP HER, SHE BECAME OUR FRIEND, DUMBASS!”''- Knave to Sirius about Mercuia officially joining their crew, right before their final clash. *''"It’s just... a kind of instinct, I guess. I feel like I understand someone better if I fight them."'' -Knave explaining his 'sixth sense' to Sirius. *"KKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!" - Knave after Erik Khan killed Kagome. *''"I'm calling it off. I just got my ass handed to me. I failed to protect my nakama. If I can't even do that, how the hell can I consider myself their captain?!"''- Knave after the Strong War. *''"When we get back together... after two years.... we'll all be stronger. We'll take the New World by storm! AND WE'LL GO ON ONE HELL OF A GRAND VOYAGE!!" ''-Knave's final words before the timeskip. Post-Timeskip Specials Merchandise Theme Song Fan Club Tropes The following are the tropes that i associated with Knave. You may suggest them or even add them yourself in the comments below/on the page. However, those who directly add them to the page will be under CLOSE SUPERVISION. You have been warned. *Man Child- Knave's predominant trait, Knave is a man-child in every sense of the world, even having the brattiness and stubborness of a young boy. This is usually attributed to him having technically no formal schooling as achild. *Made of Iron- Knave has incredible endurance and strength, most notably taking a canon blast for Stormy Buchanan and later taking a whole Pacifista blast to protect his crew. *Mundane Utility- Knave is often used as a dry blower or a free heat source by his crewmates, due to his Devil Fruit powers. *Unstoppable Rage- While not at the level of the famed Ruriko Fujitani, Knave has shown this to a considerable degree, to the point of nearly one-shotting a giant in order to protect his ship. Ironically, despite the strength Knave can summon, his body can at times, not keep up with it, leading to heavy internal damage. *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass- Mostly attributed to Knave Kenpo. When Knave recieves enough damage in a fight, and he cannot use his Devil Fruit, he often uses Knave Kenpo, a fighting style designed specifically for making sure an opponent stays down. This also occurs during Episode of Knave, where, after , Knave remains remarkably quiet and mature for most of the special, and even goes for straight for the kill in the final fight, which is very unlike him. *Chunky Updraft- This is litterally THE EFFECT of Knave's Hyper Mode transformation, similar to Luffy's steam or Chris's bubbles. *Scarf of Asskicking- Though they aren't the only clothes he wears, Knave's two main "adventure/battle" outfits throughout the series all include a very long scarf, which is VERY prone to flowing in the wind. *Heroic BSOD- Knave gets a MASSIVE dose of this following the infamous Strong War, where he was crushed utterly, among other wounds to his body. He stays in this state for at least a wekk after waking up, and is only broken out of it via a combination of his father, his "older brother" writing him, and his old sensei returning. Stats (Note: The following stats are supposed to reflect Knave's growth in power through the various sagas in the series, so the stats here will be general, i.e. they are not 100% accurate representations of Knave's growth through any specific saga) South Blue Saga Deathwatch Saga Stormpiea Saga Hammer Saga Trifecta Saga Strong War Saga Go to New World Saga Bounty History 'First Bounty: ' 100 '''Reason: '''For stealing the Naga Naga no Mi directly from a Marine's hands whilst he was handing it over to another Marine, to be given to a potential future admiral. Trivia *Knave's favorite foods are chicken and spaghetti. *Knave's second favorite food is somen *Knave's favorite drink is blue fruit juice. *If Knave lived in the real world, his nationality would be Korean. *Knave takes a bath approximatley twice a week, when not interrupted by adventures or the like. Category:Zeon1 Category:Character Subpages